Probabilidades
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: –Bien, si es niño le pones Natsu, pero si es niña se llamará Sora. –Espero sea niño. –¿Qué será niño? – ¡Reborn/Reborn Oji-sama! –¡Ciaossu!¿Entonces me contarán? Y él analizó sus probabilidades de vivir después de esto, no le quedaban muchas aunque aún seguía queriendo algo con su última voluntad. Eso sería más que suficiente.


_Este fic lo tengo desde hace mucho, pero animaré a colgarlo porque amo este mes ;D Sí, una razón muy práctica, soy esa clase de persona._

 _Amo esta pareja, amo sus diferencias y amo a Yamamoto Takeshi :9 Será mi amor platónico por los siglos de los siglos, amén._

 _Quien lo disfrute espero me deje su comentario con opinión (;_

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano_

* * *

 **Probabilidades.**

Un día más que tenía que estar sentado en la oficina, su oficina, frente a su escritorio, en su silla… seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a la idea de ser el jefe. Seguía sin poder creer que era responsable de muchas cosas en ese momento. Seguía intentando convencer al Noveno de que esta era la peor idea de todas… pero nadie parecía escucharlo cuando comenzaba el tema. Así que él terminó rindiéndose a la dramática realidad. Era el Decimo Vongola, Neo Primo, etc. Con casa en Italia, sus amigos, ahora miembros de su familia, vivían y tenían diferentes cargos en esa humilde morada.

Justamente en ese momento trataba de concentrarse, en vano claro está, porque su mente vagaba por todos lados. Quería regresar a ese tiempo en el que ni si quiera se graduaban y eran alumnos normales. Ni tanto claro, porque ya estaban metidos en la mafia hasta por los codos.

Las memorias, tantas anécdotas que asaltaban su cabeza cada que dejaba el trabajo unos segundos. Todas éstas lo divertían, conmovían, estremecían y recordaban miles de consejos y experiencias. Pero aún no podía darse el crédito de llegar a hacer algo como lo que hizo semanas atrás. Tenía que haber pensado mejor las cosas, siempre lo hacía, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el que siguió su instinto en vez de la intuición?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y trajo su mente de vuelta, estaba en su oficina, sí. Tenía 28 años, había estado siguiendo infinitos cursos en distintas escuelas de mafia y otras no desde que salió de Japón. Entre ellos, negocios internacionales, administración de empresas, economía y finanzas, psicología e idiomas… muchos de ellos. Principal y obviamente: italiano. Ahora estaba ocupado, tanto que no podría pensar en un tema que realmente era de urgencia. Tenía que terminar de rellenar el informe de su ultimo viaje a America.

Y ahora llamaban a la puerta y tenía que responder cortésmente.

–Adelante–dijo en un casi perfecto italiano.

La puerta se abrió sin ningún tipo de ruido, ni grito, ni risa, por lo que supo que no se trataba de ninguno de sus guardianes. Aunque Chrome fuera como siempre la excepción.

–Sawada-san, ¿no cree que se exige demasiado?

La calida, elegante, delicada, sincera y tierna voz femenina lo hicieron mirar en dirección a la puerta con notoria alegría. Se sentía notablemente feliz, sorprendido sobre todo, pero alegre de ver a la joven que cruzaba la puerta.

Vestía mas formal que de costumbre, su vestido blanco no era el típico, mas sus cabellos estaban tal como siempre los había visto. Estaba débilmente maquillada, nada muy llamativo ni exagerado. Pero resaltaba cada detalle de su rostro, la hacían ver más linda de lo que ya era.

Entraba a penas, lo decía por como tenía sujeto un sobre bajo su brazo y en la otra mano traía una taza. Pensó en ayudarla, pero ella se abrió paso hábilmente como lo solía hacer.

–Uni, ¿no debes estar en una reunión familiar ahora?

La forma en la que estaba vestida sólo significaba una cosa.

–Debería–agregó ella cerrando la puerta con su peso–, pero no habría hecho la diferencia estando ahí. Además, me encontré con Dino-san, me dio un par de papeles que deberías de ver–dijo avanzando hacia él–. Sin mencionar que Gokudera-san está preocupado porque no terminas tu informe–dijo cambiando del típico trato de "usted" al tu.

Dejó los papeles en la mesa ratona que estaba un poco alejado del escritorio. Y luego dejó la taza en este con delicadeza, antes de cambiar su semblante al mirarlo.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te demora tanto?

–No puedo terminar nada–admitió huyendo de su mirada, tomando de la taza que ella le había traído–. Hm… es relajante tomar un perfecto té japonés.

–No cambie de tema, _Decimo_ –exigió con voz firme, provocando que el jefe se estremeciera en su lugar–. Según lo acordado, debiste de estar en la fiesta de hoy junto a tu familia, pero el papeleo parece retenerte. Algo que si me permites decirlo es increíble porque hasta Sasagawa-san lo ha terminado.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¡Imposible!

–Pues no lo es, todos han terminado, aunque tal vez influya el hecho de que Kurokawa-san lo ayudara.

–No es justo, incluso Onii-san terminó…

La futura jefa de los Giglionero lo miró fijamente quejarse de su mala suerte. No pudo evitar recordar como lo conoció en ese mundo, porque sí, recordaba bien lo que pasó en otro de los mundos paralelos pero en este… Había sido peculiarmente divertido. Pero no una sorpresa que se quejara de algo.

Pasó justo después de que cumpliera ella doce años, su madre iba a viajar a una isla de Italia, por trabajo. Ella quiso acompañarla como ya era costumbre desde que cumplió ocho años y la familia se enteró de su existencia. Viajaron juntas, su madre se fue a la reunión y ella, como ya era costumbre –también-, se escapó hábilmente del guardaespaldas. Pero en esta ocasión tenía una razón: dentro de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Gamma. Quería sorprenderlo con una corbata de su sastre favorito, había sido su intención desde el principio. No contaba con que su madre la estuviese esperando en la dirección que le había entregado Tozaru antes de viajar.

Una gran casa antigua les dio la bienvenida, una amable señora les mostró el camino y las guió al segundo nivel. Espejos en cada rincón, trajes en cada tono de negro, azul y marrón, todo finamente arreglado.

Unas voces masculinas llamaron peculiarmente su atención. Lo había notado desde que entró a la casa, esa presencia, pero recién ahora podía entender. Era imposible no recordarlos, aunque fuese en otro mundo, era consciente de quienes eran ellos. Era consciente de que ellos la recordarían por estar en ese mundo, un mundo en donde aquel futuro ya no existía.

Parecían estar tomando medidas al castaño, lucía nervioso, quejándose de su mala suerte tal vez. Al lado del sastre que tomaba nota de ciertas medidas, estaba un peliplateado hablando un perfecto italiano. Mientras que el par detrás hablaban entre ellos. No podía entenderlos del todo, aún no dominaba bien el japonés. Fue su madre quien los conocía por obvias razones quien llamó su atención con un perfecto japonés.

Los cuatro jóvenes saludaron a su madre gratamente sorprendidos, no la habían visto en mucho tiempo. Mas cuando se percataron de su persona, la miraron sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, ella sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. No estaba preparada para ese tipo de encuentro. Más murmurllos de su parte, ella siguió sin poder comprenderlos del todo.

Un quejido de dolor llamó la atención de todos, el castaño parecía haberse querido mover. Le era complicado al tener tantos alfileres ajustándose a él para entallar el traje. La expresión que tenía en rostro no tenía precio. Hasta ahora.

La señora que las había guiado al segundo nivel llamó su atención despues de esto. Ellas se despidieron y se dejaron guiar a un sector en donde pudo encontrar cualquier cantidad de corbatas, de distintos colores y tramas. Agradecieron antes de que ella se alejara y pudieran escoger con tranquilidad.

Después de quince minutos decidiendo en si el verde olivo con trama o el verde esmeralda platinado iban mejor… Se dispuso a mirar a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar reír, era una escena como sólo en sus más remotos recuerdos podía apreciar. El guardián del sol parecía estar en desacuerdo con el de la tormenta, el de la lluvia trataba de calmarlos, mientras el cielo no sabía dónde esconderse.

Suspiró rendida antes de volver a la realidad.

–Y bien, ¿qué es lo que no lo deja avanzar, Sawada-san?

El tono de voz era el de costumbre, no pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos después de que acabara la pregunta.

–Pensaba en cuantas personas querrán asesinarme cuando se enteren.

Ella pestañeó débilmente y luego sonrió divertida.

–Mi madre ya lo sabe.

Tsuna sintió algo que no sentía hace mucho, la sensación que le provocaba la bala de última voluntad. Realmente sentía que moriría y sólo le quedaba algo por hacer: papeleo.

–Sawada-san–llamó la peliverde–, su rostro a perdido el color.

El jefe volvió en si y se percató de que la joven estaba apoyada en su escritorio. A un lado de donde él se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla. Su mano acariciando su mejilla y una calida sonrisa adornaba su fino rostro.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella y la miró.

–No se lo dije yo, si es lo que estás pensando–dijo sin quitar su mirada de la de él.

–Pero si no he dicho eso–se quejó el mayor aun tomando su mano con la suya.

Lo que más le preocupaba al castaño no era el hecho de qué le haría Reborn junto a todos los miembros de la familia Giglionero para torturarlo. No, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, pues le servía de consuelo el saber que Aria-san parecía estar de su lado. Era obvio que ella se iba a enterar le dijeran ellos o no, es madre, nadie puede con la intuición de una madre. Así que en ese sentido estaba… "tranquilo". Lo que lo tenía preocupado era el qué dirán los demás.

No le importaba mucho si lo tachaban de _lolicon_ … claramente lo era, o tal vez el principal problema fue conocerla cuando ambos tenían la misma edad y al mismo tiempo no. Aunque recién cayese en cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre ambos hace un par de años, cuando la volvió a encontrar.

Había estado asistiendo a numerosas reuniones por un tiempo, aun cuando todavía no terminaba con sus estudios superiores. Estaba ya más al tanto de sus deberes como futuro jefe, aunque se quejase melodramáticamente como de costumbre. Ese día sólo se diferenciaba en que el Noveno había insistido en presentarle a su sastre preferido, un traje a medida era siempre el recomendado. Así fue como terminó con el traje puesto y muchos alfileres ajustándose a su cuerpo. Era bastante delgado en realidad, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que tanto tendrían que cambiar en un solo traje para que le quedara perfecto. Claro que no se esperaba a Aria-san llamándolo a espaldas suyas.

No, él no se esperaba –definitavamente- a Uni. Sus cabellos cortos peinados como de costumbre, tenía puesto un vestido blanco y unos zapatos de charol negros. Más pequeña, más risueña y de la mano de su madre.

Supo en ese momento que a quien había ayudado era ciertamente inalcanzable, detalle que no había tomado en cuenta cuando se encontraban en batalla. No era la mejor forma de enterarse, sobretodo porque después de aquel encuentro no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Peor fue el día del cumpleaños del subordinado de Aria… Debió decir que tenía algo más en su agenda o poner alguna excusa, pero su intuición no lo ayudó en ese instante. Por más raro que sonase, sentía que esa misma intuición lo incitaba a asistir a la fiesta privada. Aunque una parte de él, muy muy muy en el fondo, le decía que debía tener cuidado con la niña de cabellos verdes.

– _Ahí estaré–_ le había respondido a Aria, quien había asegurado que lo esperaría.

Comprar regalos fue la tarea más sencilla, quedar a gusto con su atuendo no… Al final todos votaron porque se vistiera con su traje nuevo, y el resto visitó a juego. Camisas de tonalidades pasteles de los colores de las llamas de voluntad de cada uno, todos con pantalón, saco y zapatos. Excepto Chrome, ella tenía un vestido de la tonalidad que le correspondía, junto con unos zapatos de taco.

El mayor problema se le presentó cuando estaban personas que no conocía muy bien bailando al ritmo del vals clásico que la banda había escogido. El problema tenía puesto un vestido negro que se entallaba a su figura delgada y cabello totalmente suelto y lacio. El problema tenía nombre y apellido. El problema era la princesa de la casa donde estaba y le estaba pidiendo que bailase con ella.

Si alguien hubiese estado alrededor… hubiese encontrado la forma de negarse, ni su intuición estaba funcionando bien.

– _¿Sawada-san?_ –había insistido.

Sin más remedio que aceptar, terminaron bailando, él rogando a toda su generación ayuda contra la difícil tarea de ser coordinado sin estar en última voluntad. Porque seguro que si hacía algo mal, estaría en problemas de muchas maneras que atentaría contra su salud mental y física. Es más, ya sentía en el momento que puso su mano en la cintura de ella, muchas miradas asesinas. Si la miradas mataran, hubiese muerte aquel cumpleaños.

– ¿En qué piensas?

La realidad lo golpeó suavemente, literal, Uni lo había golpeado suavemente en la mejilla para traerlo de vuelta.

–En ti–admitió volviendo a tomar de su taza.

Ella sonrió satisfecha recordando cómo se había vuelta la niña caprichosa que nunca pensó ser.

Había estado detrás de Tsunayoshi desde la fiesta, ni si quiera recordaba bien lo que la había empujado a bailar con él. Recordaba como sonreía divertida al verlo mirar sus pies para no pisarla. Y cómo volteaba a todos lados, paranoico, no lo culpaba por eso, su familia lo estaba vigilando. Ella era la princesa de la casa después de todo.

Sin embargo, eso no había sido todo, ella había estado buscando muchas excusas para estar a su lado. No podía fingir que no tenía ganas de verlo cuando su madre le anunciaba que estaría en la mansión de los Vongola. Ella quería estar ahí a como de lugar. Y así fueron pasando los años… ahora tenía dieciocho, mayoría de edad, ya terminada su etapa escolar. Que era lo que más quería para que la dejaran de mirar como _la nenita_ de la casa. Y para que su querido _Decimo_ se sintiera cómodo y no como un pedófilo. Claro que la diferencia de edades seguía presente, molestándolo a él a cada segundo y eso no dejaría de cambiar. Así ella cumpliera los años que cumpliera, se seguirían llevando diez años.

Si ella no hacía algo, él nunca se atrevería a si quiera tomarla de la mano.

No se tenía que poner a pensar si le gustaba o no, sabía que el sentimiento estaba ahí y que sólo crecería con el tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a ignorar sus sentimientos, aun cuando supo que ambas jóvenes que estuvieron a su lado tenían sentimientos por este mismo. Las quería un montón, no sabía qué decirles exactamente para no confundirlas ni agobiarlas por volverlas a ver. Pero aquella no era razón suficiente para negar una oportunidad, además, si su intuición le decía que fuera… ella haría caso. No lo perdería otra vez.

Un hombre de veintiocho años podría ser maduro, responsable, tal vez seguía teniendo algunos problemillas… Pero había crecido bastante como para saber qué quería y qué no, era algo que como chiquillo tal vez le hubiese preocupado y ser la razón para no poder dormir. Ahora no podía ser así, no debía de serlo si él era consciente de la edad que tenía.

Si todo esto era verdad… ¿Por qué entonces no podía sacar a aquella chiquilla de su cabeza? ¿Acaso no había estado pendiente de Kyoko por bastante tiempo? ¿Desde que vio a la futura heredera había cambiado algo? ¿Había sido tan especial aquel primer baile con la menor que no podía olvidar el roce de su mano con la suya?

Se había visto enredado entre sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo, algo que no le pasaba mucho… Ya no. Pero esa niña sólo había tenido que sonreírle para que él no dejara de pensar en ella, lo peor era que estaba por todas partes. Desde que había llegado a Italia ella estaba ahí, donde él estaba, no sólo con su madre, también con algún encargo que le gustaba entregar… Era tan-

 _¡No! ¿Qué acaso vuelvo a tener quince? Doy asco._

Sólo tener que pensar en ella lo hacían tener sentimientos de culpabilidad, se sentía como el peor enfermo del planeta. El peor de todos. ¡Pero ella no ayudaba! ¡En nada! Sólo hacía crecer esos sentimientos que trataba de reprimir, empero lograba que florecieran más.

El detonante fue después de su graduación, él se había quedado hasta tarde después de haber asistido con su familia. Uni había terminado la escuela y se le veía divertida, risueña y con esperanzas de un futuro próspero. Junto a esos chicos de su edad… Él supo que no había tenido que ir, ella tenía que seguir con aquellos chicos de su edad, él no lo era. Ni porque su rostro demostrara una apariencia sumamente juvenil, él no era eso. Por eso se ocupó del papeleo que no pudo terminar en la mañana por ir a la ceremonia de clausura…

La puerta de su estudio sonando a la media noche debió parecerle extraño, pero ni si quiera le tomó importancia. No quería despegar su cabeza del trabajo para evitar divagar en algo que lo llevase a la niña. Así que se limitó a decir: _Pase._ Lo más seguro es que fuera Gokudera preocupándose porque se quedara hasta tan tarde haciendo papeleo. Pero no era así.

– ¿Está ocupado?

Y de esta manera se había colado en la oscura mansión quién sabe cómo pero lo había logrado, había llegado desde su casa… ¿sola? No, había alguien más detrás de todo esto, y él sería mutilado si se le ocurría hacerle algo a aquella inofensiva criatura. A quien sólo le veía los ojos y de esta manera había descubierto su identidad.

–Te llevaré a casa–anunció poniéndose de pie y a punto de apagar su lámpara de mesa, que era la única luz de la habitación. Además de la luna alumbrando por la ventanas con las cortinas aún corridas.

–Ni siquiera lo intente, Sawada-san–advirtió con firmeza, algo que lo dejó congelado y sin palabras para refutar–. Hace ya unas horas que me encuentro en su hogar–admitió caminando más al escritorio, dejándolo más sorprendido por como venía. ¿Acaso Gamma la había visto antes de salir? ¿Cómo la pudieron dejar venir así?

–No has traído… ¿algún abrigo?–preguntó tragando grueso.

El vestido negro no le quedaba mal y ese era el principal problema, su esbelta figura resaltaba mucho con aquel vestido. El color contrastaba elegantemente con su piel y destacaba las finas curvas que poseía ya a los dieciocho. _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol…_

–No, vine cuando aún había rayos de sol.

 _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol…_

–Tu madre debe estar preocupada–dijo negando con la cabeza, todo esto le parecía una jugada de su cabeza–, te llevaré devuelta.

–Le dije que no lo intentara–lo sorprendió tomándolo de la mano, cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz de su mesa de trabajo.

Sus delgados dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y tuvo que repetirse la misma palabra que se había estado repitiendo. Esto se podía salir de control, demasiado fácil. Esto ni siquiera debería estar ocurriendo.

– ¿Sawada-san?

Se dio cuenta de que había retirado su mano bruscamente y ella había quedado sorprendida. Su rostro estaba débilmente maquillado… lo notó. _Autocontrol, autocontrol…_

–Enserio creo que Aria-san debe estar preocupada–dijo con la intención de rodear su escritorio, pero ella estaba ahora delante de él.

–Le aseguro que si la llama ni si quiera contestará–advirtió aun mirándolo fijamente, sentía que su mirada lo estaba quemando–. Debe estar durmiendo, muy tranquila además.

 _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol, auto… control…_

–Ella sabe que estás aquí, entiendo–dijo aún con su mismo mantra de autocontrol–. ¿Querías verme?

–Me siento desilusionado, Sawada-san–admitió dando un paso más hacia él y otro más…–, no fue a verme a mi graduación.

–N-No, si fui, te lo juro–trató de convencerla y retrocediendo al mismo tiempo, cayendo sentado en su silla de escritorio. _¡¿Por qué no tiene ruedas esta silla?!_

–Pero no me felicitó–dijo tristemente, sus ojos se veían llorosos y él se sentía la peor escoria de la vida–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mire como a una mujer? ¿Operarme? ¿Sawada-san?

No, esto, era una jugada de su mente sucia, ella no podía estar mandándose, no a él. ¿Qué no era Tsuna-perdedor hace unos años? No podía ser real.

– ¿Qué hace?

Él abrió un ojo y la vio aun frente a su persona, de pie, la luz de la luna iluminando su tersa piel… _¿Cuándo apagué la luz?_

–Estoy pellizcándome la mano–dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos–. Así despertaré–anunció seguro y de una manera muy infantil para ella, quien se rio divertida cubriéndose la boca. No podía hacer mucho ruido a estas horas de la noche–. No te rías, por favor.

–Es que es muy gracioso, Sawada-san–se sinceró antes de volver a mirarlo–. Por eso es que lo amo–declaró con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así? Como un niño embobado… ¿Se le estaba cayendo la baba? _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol…_

–Uni, esto está mal…

– ¿Mis sentimientos?–preguntó sin pestañear, inclinándose para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de él–. Me está ofendiendo, Sawada-san.

–Nos llevamos-

–Diez años, lo sé…

 _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol ayúdame por favor…_

–Envejeceré primero que tú…

 _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol…_

– ¿Eso es lo que le importa? Si me lo pregunta, creo que aún se ve joven, mis amigas creyeron que era universitario… Si de algo le sirve… Las mujeres de mi familia solemos morir a-

 _¿Autocontrol?_

–No lo digas–dijo poniéndose de pie–. No te atrevas a hablar de muerte… No otra vez…

Y es que la había perdido, se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos para salvar su futuro y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se había ido tan fácilmente que…

– ¿Entonces no merezco disfrutar de mi juventud?–le cuestionó mirando hacia arriba, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos. Sus ojos azulinos mirando los pardos preocupados–. Prometo no ser infantil.

–En realidad, siempre has sido demasiado madura para tu edad–reconoció tomando la mano que estaba en su rostro–. Tal vez no pueda satisfacerte…

–Yo debería decir eso–contratacó–. Estoy dispuesta a todo–anunció determinada.

 _¿¡AUTOCONTROL!?_

–No sabes lo que dices…

– ¿Crees que he venido así por casualidad, Tsunayoshi?–se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre y no pudo encontrar el autocontrol después de esa pregunta.

La besó, como nunca antes había besado a nadie, como siempre quiso besarla a ella desde que la había rescato de Byakuran. La besó como si su vida se le fuese en ella y muy por el contrario a que ella se asustara por como la tenía presa de la cintura… Había enredado sus dedos en sus cabellos desordenados, enredándolos aún más si era posible. Sintió la lengua de la menor tratando de entrar en su boca y se lo permitió, preguntándose si acaso tenía experiencia en esto. Rogó porque no fuera así. Pero dejó de pensar cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, sintiendo cada vez más que se quedaba sin aire.

—No…–dijo con dificultad– …sé si pueda… s-seguir con esto…

Ella frunció sus cejas y lo empujó para que cayera en la silla. El resto es historia.

– ¿Crees que Natsu es un buen nombre?

–Natsu se llama mi león–le recordó acariciando su vientre.

–Lo sé–admitió–, pero me gusta ese nombre.

– ¿Qué tal Sora?–aventuró él.

Ella se alejó aún sentada en el sillón negro, mirándolo sin poder creerlo. Él sólo sintió los brazos vacíos sin ella entre ellos.

–Debes estar bromeando, Sawada-san… ¿Sora? Mejor _Cieli_ –dijo sarcástica

–Sí–concordó–. ¿Por qué no?

–Porque es como si Sasagawa-san llamara a su hijo Taiyo o Sole o Gokudera-san lo llamara Arashi o Tempesta…

– ¿No te gusta entonces?

–Creo que es muy cliché–dijo volviendo a recostarse en su pecho–. Pensemos en algo más original…

–Pero me gusta Sora, porque ambos lo somos…

–Sigo pensando que podría ser otro nombre…

–Bien, si es niño le pones Natsu–decidió él mirándola–, pero si es niña se llamará Sora.

–Espero sea niño.

– ¿Qué será niño?

Un pequeño estaba al lado de ellos tomando té, su sombrero a un lado y León en este mismo.

– ¡Reborn/Reborn Oji-sama!

– ¡Ciaossu! ¿Entonces me contarán?

Y él analizó sus probabilidades de vivir después de esto, no le quedaban muchas aunque aún seguía queriendo algo con su última voluntad…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Toda crítica y/o recomendación es bien recibida (:_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
